


A Mothman in his Moth Lair Discovers Something Important

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 100 percent ridiculous, Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Hawk Moth turns the television off and puts the remote down. This can only mean one thing. All the pieces point to this obvious truth. Yes, the evidence is too great.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	A Mothman in his Moth Lair Discovers Something Important

Hawk Moth sits in the Moth Cave on a leather recliner (that he had Nathalie haul up for him). His feet are up, and he seems relaxed, except for the look of concentration on his masked face. Moths flutter around him, but he’s so used to their presence that he doesn’t even wave them away from his face anymore. All his focus is centered on the big screen tv in the middle of the room (which was also hauled up by Nathalie).

In one hand, he holds a remote and is flipping between two channels. In the other is a wine glass, but it’s full of apple juice because this is a children’s show.

Flip.

One channel is showing a highlight reel of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s latest akuma battle. Not his best work, he admits. A man whose garden was attacked by slugs and who was transformed into a giant slug. As disgusting as it was slow and ineffective. The heroes took about 30 minutes to defeat it, but that’s only because they spent 29 of those minutes flirting with each other. Also disgusting. But very informative. 

Flip.

The second channel is full of celebrity gossip. It’s a channel he normally avoids, since he doesn’t like to see himself and his family on the screen. Today, however, it’s chronicling that cat boy’s heroic non-akuma rescues, and Hawk Moth is noticing a pattern.

Flip. 

Channel number one shows Ladybug booping the cat boy’s nose. He reaches for her hand and kisses the back of it.

Flip. 

Channel two, and he’s bowing to that bakery girl and kissing her hand.

Flip. 

The cat child is shielding the bug girl from projectiles, using his body instead of his weapon. Like an amateur. 

Flip.

He’s carrying bakery girl to safety, then setting her down gently and giving her a hug for good measure. Their arms linger around each other.

Hawk Moth turns the television off and puts the remote down. This can only mean one thing. All the pieces point to this obvious truth. Yes, the evidence is too great. 

Cat Noir is a two-timing cad.

“I knew it,” Hawk Moth whispers. He takes a sip of his apple juice, eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? (Must be NaNoWriMo madness!)


End file.
